Stille Wasser
by Elisabetha
Summary: Christines Entscheidung ist getroffen und doch schickt Erik sie mit seinem Kontrahenten in die Freiheit. Doch Christine beschließt sich nicht noch einmal eine wichtige Entscheidung aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen...
1. Der See

Stille Wasser  


_Christine_  
Noch immer spürte sie seine Lippen auf den Ihren, schmeckte das Salz seiner Tränen und hörte den Widerhall seines wild klopfenden Herzens in ihrem eigenen Körper.  
Sie sah noch immer seinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, als er schon lange aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
Nur ganz dumpf nahm sie war, dass jemand seinen Arm um sie legte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt fortführte.  
Sie spürte die feuchte Luft des Sees auf ihrem Gesicht und das leichte Schwanken unter ihren Füßen verriet ihr dass sie sich nun in Eriks kleinem Boot befand.  
Eine verschwommene Gestalt drückte sie in die Kissen und die Geräusche des Wassers verrieten dass das Boot vom Ufer abgestoßen wurde.  
Verworrene Satzfetzen versuchten in ihr Bewusstsein vorzudringen, doch zu ihr sprach nicht die Stimme nach der ihre Seele verlangte. Diese Stimme klang disharmonisch in Ihrem Kopf und verschleierte Ihre Gedanken nur noch mehr.  
Dann ein Ton, ein Stück einer vertrauten Melodie drang an ihr Ohr und ihr Blick schien sich zu klären, ihre verwirrten Gedanken fügten sich zu einer neuen Einheit.  
Sie begriff dass sie sich in der Mitte des unterirdischen Sees befand und die Stimme die versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden war die Raouls.  
Doch diese Situation war falsch. Sie hatte sich entschieden, vor wenigen Augenblicken, und doch war ihre Wahl nicht anerkannt worden.  
Nichts stimmte hier. Christines Welt stand Kopf.  
Sie sah zu Raoul auf und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
"Raoul, ich möchte zurück, bitte!" Erstaunt erwiderte er Ihren Blick und schien seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu wollen.  
"Christine, beruhige dich. Alles wird gut. Er hat uns gehen lassen."  
Das freudige Leuchten seiner Augen schmerzte sie.  
"Nein, Raoul, es geht nicht, ich muss zurück..."  
"Christine, du weißt ja nicht was du sagst. Ich werde dich nicht diesem Monster überlassen. Für keinen Preis der Welt!"  
Entschlossen manövrierte er das kleine Boot weiter über den See.  
Wenn sie erst am anderen Ufer angelangt waren, war es zu spät. Er würde sie mit Gewalt von hier fort bringen.  
Sie handelte blitzschnell. Noch bevor Raoul in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte sprang sie auf und stürzte sich in die dunklen Wasser des Sees.  
Sie musste zu Erik zurück. Die Angst vor dem was geschehen würde wenn ihr wieder einmal jemand die Entscheidung aus der Hand nahm machte sie schier wahnsinnig.  
Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach Erik, nach seiner dunklen Sehnsucht die eine verborgene Leidenschaft ihn ihr geweckt hatte. Diese Leidenschaft würde sie verzehren wenn er nicht an ihrer Seite wäre. Sie verlangte mit ganzer Seele nach seinen rauchblauen Augen und sehnte sich nach der Berührung seiner schönen Hände.  
Doch die Realität traf sie bitter. Die unmenschliche Kälte des Wassers lähmte ihren Körper und selbst ihre Gedanken schienen zu erlahmen.  
Die Kälte nahm ihr den Atem und sie erwartete dass ihr Herz jeden Moment erstarren würde.  
"Schwimm..." war ihr einziger Gedanke.  
Doch die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Es war als peinigten Hunderte von Nadeln jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.  
Sie konnte nicht atmen und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Ihre Kleidung mit Wasser vollgesogen und wurde zu einer zusätzlichen, nicht zu tragenden, Last.  
Zuerst versuchte sie voranzukommen, dann versuchte sie nur noch verzweifelt über Wasser zu bleiben.  
Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie wahr dass Raouls Stimme über den See nach ihr rief und die unzähligen Kerzen einen flackernd goldenen Schein auf das Wasser warfen, dann wurde alles still.  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie Erik, er lächelte Ihr zu, doch die unendliche Traurigkeit in seinem Blick zerriss ihr fast das Herz.  
-Erik, es tut mir so leid. Hätte ich mich doch nur früher entschieden,- sandte sie einen Gedanken an ihn.  
Dann senkte sich Frieden über sie. Sie sank unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe und hörte auf zu kämpfen.  
Das Sterben war süß und das Einzige was diesen Frieden durchbrach war der Gedanke daran Erik zurückzulassen. Er machte sie traurig. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie geweint.  
Doch sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und lauschte in die Stille hinein.  
-Raoul, verzeih einem dummen Mädchen. Ja? Die kleine Lotte liebt dich wie am ersten Tag. Doch Christine muss ihrem Engel folgen. Lebe wohl, teurer Freund!-  
Ihre Lungen erhoben nun einen schmerzhaften Protest gegen den Sauerstoffmangel doch auch dies spürte sie nur noch am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung.  
Ein lauter aber dumpfer Schlag durchbrach die vollkommene Stille. Das Wasser um sie herum war in Aufruhr.  
Das Letzte das sie spürte waren zwei starke Arme die sie umfingen und zurück an die Oberfläche zogen, dann glitt sie hinüber in die samtenen Schatten der Nacht.  
-Erik...-

_Erik_  
Er hatte sie fortgeschickt denn sie sollte nicht länger unter seiner Liebe leiden.  
Sie hatte es verdient zu leben, im Glanz der Sonne und geschützt von der warmen Liebe eines normalen, jungen Mannes.  
Ja, Raoul würde sie glücklich machen, zweifellos und das wünschte er sich für sie.  
Mit Mühe erhob er sich vom Boden, doch die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen.  
Hunderte von Tränen die seit Jahrzehnten darauf gewartet hatten geweint zu werden verlangten nun ihr Recht.  
Er sah seine Wohnung wie durch einen dichten Schleier und die Flammen der Kerzen verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu goldenen Kristallen die ihn zu seiner Orgel geleiteten.  
Noch einmal wollte er für sie spielen, ihre Weg über den See mit seiner Seele begleiten.  
Seine Finger fanden mühelos die richtigen Tonfolgen auf der Tastatur.  
Sanft schwang sich seine Stimme mit seiner Musik empor und glitt über den See.  
"Trag mein Herz hinaus, Christine, laß es durch dich die Sonne sehen. Laß es durch dich leben und der Einsamkeit entfliehen."  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren und ein langgezogener Akkord hing sekundenlang im sonst stillen Raum.  
Das Boot hatte angehalten, die gleichmäßigen Paddelstöße waren verstummt und dem Geräusch aufgewühlten Wassers gewichen.  
Ohne zu zögern sprang er von der Orgel auf und stürzte aus der Tür.  
Blitzschnell erfaßte er die Situation. Raoul stand verloren und sichtlich verwirrt in der Mitte des Bootes. Christine war ins Wasser gesprungen und versuchte sich, sichtlich wenig erfolgreich, durch das Wasser vorwärts zu kämpfen.  
Welcher Wahnsinn! Die Temperatur des Wasser lag nur ein wenig über dem Gefrierpunkt. Sie würde ertrinken.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entledigte er sich seiner Frackjacke und stürzte sich in den See.  
Er mußte sich beeilen denn auch er konnte der Kälte des Wasser nicht lange standhalten und die unterirdischen Strömungen der Seine war unberechenbar.  
Als er die Stelle erreicht hatte an der er Christine zuvor entdeckt hatte war von ihr schon nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Er tauchte hinab zum Grund, bekam sie zu fassen und zerrte ihren leblosen Körper zurück an die Oberfläche.  
Das Boot schaukelte sacht neben ihm als er auftauchte und mit einem Wink hieß er Raoul ihm zu helfen.  
Der Junge war vollkommen hilflos und tat was ihm geheißen wurde.  
Mit einiger Mühe schafften sie es Christine zurück in das Boot zu befördern und sie auf die orientalischen Kissen zu betten.  
Erik entriss Raoul das Ruder und mit ein paar wenigen Stößen befanden sie sich wieder am Ufer zu seiner Wohnung.  
Der Vicomte hatte keine Zeit zu protestieren als Erik Christine auf die Arme nahm und sie in das für sie eingerichtete Zimmer trug.  
Sanft legte er sie dort auf das Bett und lauschte. das Ohr an ihre Brust, auf ihren schwachen Herzschlag.  
Hinter ihm kam der Vicomte in das Zimmer gestürmt und blickte entsetzt auf die Szene die sich im bot.  
"Sie lebt. Aber es fehlt nicht viel und wir werden sie verlieren," hörte er Erik knapp sagen.  
Er war sich der Anwesenheit des Vicomtes deutlich bewusst und sein übertriebenes Anstandsgefühl war in dieser Situation vollkommen fehl am Platz.  
"Monsieur," wandte er sich ihm zu. "Holen sie aus dem Nachbarraum Decken und zünden sie ein Feuer im Kamin an. Wir müssen ihren Körper wärmen. Die Unterkühlung raubt ihr die letzten Kräfte." Er nahm Christines Hände in die seinen und rieb sie sacht.

Welch seltsames Gefühl, sie so ungehemmt berühren zu können. Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken.  
Raoul tat wie ihm geheißen, denn er war mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert und wußte nicht was zu tun war. Er musste sich wohl oder übel auf die Kenntnisse dieses seltsamen Mannes verlassen.  
Als er mit einem großen Stapel Decken zurückkehrte eröffnete sich im ein Bild dass er nicht akzeptieren konnte.  
Erik hatte begonnen die Bänder an Christines Mieder zu lockern.  
Mit einem Satz war Raoul bei ihm und stieß ihn beiseite.  
"Was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Erik?"  
Ein zorniges Flackern leuchtete in Eriks Augen auf, doch er zwang den Zorn den er gegen den jungen Mann verspürte nieder und bemühte sich möglichst ruhig auf ihn einzusprechen. Christines Leben lag in seinen Händen und er würde es nicht aufgeben, auf keinen Fall.  
"Hören sie zu junger Mann, wir müssen sie von diesen nassen Sachen befreien sonst stirbt sie in weniger als einer Stunde."  
"Aber, ich werde das nicht zulassen!" böse funkelte Raoul ihn an.  
"Wollen sie etwa dass sie stirbt," schrie Erik so unerwartet dass der Vicomte zusammenzuckte und einen Schritt zurückwich.  
Erik trat an Christines kleine Kommode und nahm einen Schal heraus den er sich rasch um die Augen band.  
"Ich hoffe das genügt um ihr vollkommen übertriebenes Anstandsgefühl zu befriedigen. Und nun verlassen sie bitte den Raum." Eriks Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so verließ er Christines Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür.

Als Raoul in das kleine Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte lag Christine in warme Decken eingehüllt vor Erik, der sich gerade den Schal von den Augen löste.  
Mit professioneller Gelassenheit besah er sein Werk und schien für den Augenblick zufrieden zu sein.

Doch das Zittern seiner Hände strafte seine äußere Gelassenheit Lügen. Eine seiner schönen Hände ruhte auf Christines Stirn während er zu Raoul sprach:  
"Sie müssen nun ein Feuer entzünden, es ist viel zu kalt in diesem Raum. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einen Trank zubereiten der sie auch von Innen wärmen wird."  
Ein kurzes Nicken bestätigte Erik dass der Vicomte ihn verstanden hatte.  
Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verließ er den Raum.


	2. Visionen

_Christine _  
Das tiefe Schwarz hatte sich zu einem dunklen Grau aufgelöst. Sie fiel nicht länger und es schien ihr als verharre sie nun in einem ruhigen Zustand.  
Die Kälte allerdings war nicht gewichen und nun wieder deutlicher zu spüren als in jenem Moment in dem ihr Verstand auf der vollkommenen Schwärze sanft dahingeglitten war.  
Sie fühlte einen harten Knoten aus kaltem Eis in der Mitte ihres Körpers und wollte weinen ob der grausamen Kälte.  
Doch sie konnte nicht. Ihre Augen waren fest verschlossen und ihr Körper wehrte sich gegen die kleinste Bewegung.  
Plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung explodierte das dunkle Grau und schlug in ein erschreckendes Purpur um. Entsetzen dehnte sich in jedem Winkel ihres Körpers aus.  
Alles um sie herum schien sich nun zu drehen.  
Verschwommene Silhouetten deuteten Menschen an, die sich durch ein Zimmer bewegten. Schnell und ohne sich umzuwenden.  
Sie erkannte schemenhafte Möbelstücke und hörte das Rauschen von Wasser dicht hinter sich.  
Dann konnte sie klarer sehen.  
Sie befand sich mit Raoul in dem kleinen Boot, noch nicht weit entfernt vom Ufer zu Eriks Wohnung am See.  
Raoul hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen und seine Worte waren gellende Schimpftiraden gegen Erik.  
Christines Blick weilte weiter am Ufer.  
Sie sah Erik, zusammengesunken auf den Knien in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers.  
Seine Hände krampften sich in den weißen Schleier den sie vor wenigen Minuten wütend vor seine Füße geschleudert hatte. Er drückte den weißen Stoff an sein Gesicht und seine Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert.  
Dann sah er auf, sah zu ihnen hinüber und streckte verzweifelt einen Arm in Christines Richtung.  
Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Eine riesenhafte, schwarze Gestalt löste sich aus den dunklen Schatten des Zimmers.  
Dunkel und furchteinflößend stand sie direkt hinter Erik.  
Das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen sah Christine nur kalte rote Augen die sie zu durchbohren schienen. Die Silhouette der Gestalt war in ein fließendes Gewand gehüllt, welches aber Ihre weiblichen Formen nicht verbarg.  
Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte Christine wie ein heller Blitz: dies der Engel des Todes.  
Riesige nass-glänzende Schwingen tauchten den ganzen Raum in tiefes Schwarz und diese Dunkelheit kroch nun auch auf sie zu. Dort wo der schwarze Schatten die unzähligen Kerzen streifte erloschen diese und nicht einmal eine Rauchschwade verriet ihr Sterben.  
Sie verloschen einfach!  
Raoul schien dies alles nicht zu sehen.  
Er war damit beschäftigt sie an sich zu drücken und seinen Triumph über das Phantom der Oper zu rühmen.  
Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen sah Christine wie die schattenhafte Gestalt eine ihrer schlanken weißen Hände auf Eriks Schulter legte. Dieser zuckte sichtlich zusammen und seine rechte Hand fuhr in die Richtung seines Herzens, die andere streckte er weiter in Ihre Richtung aus.  
Er schien die Gestalt nicht zu sehen, doch er schien sich ihrer Gegenwart durchaus bewußt zu sein.  
Christine unternahm einen verzweifelten Versuch sich aus Raouls Umarmung zu befreien doch sie fühlte sich als wäre sie einem Schraubstock gefangen.  
"Laß ihn in Ruhe." schrie sie dem Todesengel über den See entgegen.  
Eine kalte Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf:  
-Das geht dich jetzt nichts mehr an. Was kümmert es dich jetzt noch was aus ihm  
wird. Du hast dich gegen ihn entschieden und nun ist er mein! Das war er schon immer!-  
Schrilles Lachen dröhnte in Christines Ohren und zerrte an ihren Nerven.  
"Nein", schrie sie, doch ihr Ruf verhallte schnell in der Dunkelheit.  
Wie gelähmt sah sie zu wie die Hand des Engels Eriks Schulter verließ und sich seinem Gesicht näherte.  
Den Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn gelegt drehte die Gestalt Eriks Gesicht mit einem Ruck, grob zu sich herum.  
Die Unfähigkeit zu reagieren macht Christine schier wahnsinnig.  
Das Gesicht des Engels näherte sich nun Eriks und Christine glaubte zu erkennen wie dieser vor Entsetzen die Augen aufriss.  
Die Kapuze rutschte vom Kopf der Gestalt und Christine sah sich selbst. Ihr eigenes Gesicht gehalten in den Farben von grau bis schwarz.  
Kurz blitzten die roten Augen in ihre Richtung, dann senkte der Engel seine Lippen auf die Eriks.  
"Christine..." wie ein Seufzen erstarb dieses Wort auf seinen Lippen und ohne eine weitere Bewegung sank er in sich zusammen. Sein Kopf fiel zurück und ruhte nun mit offenen Augen auf dem weißen Schleier am Boden.  
Das rauchige blau seiner Iris war gebrochen und starrte leblos in die Dunkelheit. Christine konnte es sehen als stände sie direkt neben ihm. Die Trauer schnürte ihr fest die Kehle zu. Im selben Moment verging die Gestalt des Engels und kehrte zurück in die Schatten.  
Stumme Tränen rannen über Christines Wangen.

„Nein," wimmerte sie. „nein!"  
Alles um sie herum verschwamm und die samtene Schwärze kehrte zurück, zusammen mit einem wundervollen Gefühl der Wärme das sich nun schnell in ihr ausbreitete.


	3. Zwei Männer

_Erik_

Erik war in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt und öffnete hastig die  
Eckvitrine die direkt neben seinem Bett stand.  
Darin bewahrte er die verschiedensten Mittel und Kräuter auf und wieder  
einmal war er froh dafür gesorgt zu haben dass immer die wichtigsten Zutaten bereitstanden.  
Routiniert nahm er alles heraus was er brauchte und begann verschiedene Kräuter  
mit heißem Wasser aufzubrühen und sie darin zu zerstampfen.  
Welcher Wahnsinn hatte Christine dazu bewogen sich ins Wasser zu stürzen. Oder  
hatten seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt und sie hatte nur das Gleichgewicht verloren und war aus dem Boot gefallen.  
Die Kräuter hatten sich mittlerweile zu einer hässlichen ockergrünen Masse verbunden und verströmten einen herben Geruch. Erik erhitzte sie nun auf einer großen Flamme, fügte dann ein weißliches Pulver hinzu und ließ alles eine Weile köcheln während auch er sich seiner durchnässten Kleider entledigte.  
Als sich die Farbe in schlammiges Braun verwandelt hatte nahm er die Schüssel  
vom Feuer und füllte das Gebräu in ein Trinkgefäß um.  
Mit sorgevollem Blick und schnellen Schritten kehrte er zu Christine zurück.  
Raoul hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Feuer entzündet, welches nun den  
Raum mit tanzenden orangenen Schatten füllte.

Hat sich an ihrem Zustand irgendetwas verändert?" Eriks Frage war kurz und  
knapp und schien Raoul aus seinen Gedanken aufzuschrecken.  
Raoul schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, aber sie scheint einen Alptraum zu haben. Ihr  
Kopf zuckt ab und zu und die ihre Augen rollen unter den Liedern rastlos umher."  
"Alpträume sind nicht schlecht. Sie bedeuten dass sie sich wieder mehr im  
Bewusstsein befindet als im Dämmerzustand."  
"Hier," Erik hielt den Becher mit der Arznei in die Höhe. "Das wird ihr helfen.  
Würden sie es ihr bitte einflößen?"  
Raoul blickte ihn überrascht an, nahm ihm aber dann den Becher ab und setzte  
sich zu Christine auf die Bettkannte.  
Sacht legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie zu sich hoch.  
Erik wandte sich ab. Er wollte dem Vicomte dieses Privileg nicht vorenthalten,  
allerdings konnte er nicht zusehen, da es ihn vor Eifersucht innerlich zerriss.  
Raoul war es schließlich mit dem Christine gegangen war. Er selbst hatte  
keinerlei Rechte an ihr.  
Wieder schienen sich Tränen an die Oberfläche kämpfen zu wollen, doch er zwang  
sie nieder und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Schwäche.  
"Ich werde draußen warten", stieß er noch mühsam hervor und verließ dann,  
vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig den Raum.

Erik war froh dieser erdrückenden Szenerie entkommen zu sein. Er stützte sich auf den Rand seiner Orgel und zwang seine wirren Gedanken zur Ordnung. Leise Schritte holten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Raoul war aus Christines Zimmer getreten und schloss nun leise die Tür. „Sie scheint nun zu schlafen", mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf den Diwan sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er sah viel älter aus als er war und unendlich müde. „Was hat sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?" Seine Stimme klang dumpf durch seine Finger hindurch und er schüttelte beim Reden leicht den Kopf. Ein starkes Gefühl des Mitleids überkam Erik. Mitleid mit seinem Konkurrenten der nun vollkommen hilflos vor ihm saß. Er zog sich einen der Sessel heran und nahm in einigem Abstand gegenüber von Raoul platz. „Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht verstehen was sie dazu veranlasste in den See zu springen. Hat sie denn vorher nichts gesagt oder getan?" Eriks Stimme klang vollkommen leer und ausdruckslos. Raoul sah auf und es schien als würde ihm wieder bewusst werden mit wem er hier so idyllisch zusammensaß. Sofort strafften sich seine Schultern und der leicht spöttische Ausdruck um seinen Mund kehrte zurück. „Sie sagte nur sie wolle zurück!" Erik holte hörbar Luft. „Ah! Nun Monsieur, ich kann verstehen dass sie sie nicht zurückkehren lassen wollten, aber dies ist wohl der Grund für ihre unüberlegte Tat. Aber das ist nun nicht wichtig. Das Einzige was nun zählt ist dass ihre Kräfte zurückkehren und sie überlebt. Und das kann sie nur indem sie ruht." „Ich werde selbstverständlich hier bleiben und alles tun damit es ihr bald besser geht." „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Monsieur le Vicomte. Sie können hier nichts tun. Auch ich werde nichts tun können als warten und ab und an das Feuer schüren. Sie sollten nach Hause gehen." Raoul sprang auf. „Und sie hier mit IHNEN allein lassen, sicher nicht!" „Was soll denn geschehen? Habe ich nicht bewiesen dass ich sie gehen lassen werde wenn sie es wünscht. Ich geben ihnen mein Wort ihnen jederzeit Einlass in meine Wohnung zu gewähren so lange sie hier ist." Er war es leid, leid sich beschuldigen zu lassen, leid sich zu verteidigen. Er wollte allein sein und der Gedanke den Vicomte für die nächsten Tage zu beherbergen schien ihm unerträglich.


	4. Besserung

_Christine_  
Die Gedanken wirbelten wild in ihrem Kopf herum. Um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit.  
Die Hitze die versuchte sich in ihrem Inneren auszubreiten, schaffte es nicht  
den kalten Ring aus Eis, der sich um ihr Herz gelegt hatte, zu schmelzen.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schlug sie die Augen auf. Der Name den sie laut gerufen  
hatte schien noch in der Luft nachzuklingen.  
Schwache gelbe Schatten tanzten um sie herum doch sie erkannte das Zimmer  
sofort. Es war das Zimmer welches Erik so liebevoll für sie eingerichtet hatte.  
Erik, hatte sie ihn eigentlich jemals beim Namen genannt? Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder.  
Das Bild des Todesengels, der ihr Gesicht trug, tauchte vor ihren Augen auf.  
Die kalten irislosen Augen schienen sich in ihren Kopf eingebrannt zu haben und  
trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
Wo war Erik? Ob es ihm gut ging?  
Langsam wurde ihr Kopf klarer und ein neues Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer.  
Es war als wäre sie aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht der ihr zu einer Entscheidung verholfen hatte.  
Wie oft hatte sie darum gebetet, eines Morgens aufzustehen und mit Gewissheit  
sagen zu können was sie wollte.  
Die ständige Frage des "Für und Wieder" die sie von allen Entscheidungen abgehalten hatte, war verschwunden.  
Als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, drehte sie langsam den Kopf.

_Erik_  
Er sah dem fortrudernden Vicomte nach und fühlte sich erleichtert diesen  
überzeugt zu haben zu gehen. Seine Stimme besaß also immer noch die selbe  
Überzeugungskraft wie vor vielen Jahren.  
Mit zunehmender Dankbarkeit hörte er in die Stille hinein, die ihn nun umgab. Er  
fühlte sich unendlich müde und kraftlos.  
Soviel war in so kurzer Zeit geschehen und er konnte immer noch nicht ganz  
begreifen, warum Christine Raoul gebeten hatte sie zu ihm zurückzubringen.  
Konnte dies wirklich bedeuten, daß sie sich letztendlich doch noch für ihn, Erik, entschieden hatte.  
Nein, er wagte es nicht zu hoffen. Zu grausam wäre der Hohn, würde er sich wieder einmal täuschen.  
In Gedanken versunken ließ er sich auf den Diwan sinken und schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen.  
Er mußte schließlich kurz eingenickt sein, denn ein Schrei ließ ihn auffahren.  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis er realisierte daß jemand seinen Namen gerufen hatte.  
Dann erinnerte er sich blitzartig.  
Christine.. sie lag nebenan in ihrem Schlafzimmer und hatte noch vor wenigen  
Stunden mit dem Tode gerungen.  
Sie hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Er erinnerte sich nicht bewußt daran, daß sie ihn  
jemals in seiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen hatte, und das nachklingende Wort  
hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl in der Gegend seines Herzens.  
Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und öffnete die Tür zu Christines Zimmer.  
Sie lag mit offenen Augen, in denen Tränen glänzten, da und starrte an den  
Himmel des Bettes.  
Müde wandte sie den Kopf und blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen, welche sie nun  
zusammenkniff um besser sehen zu können!  
"Erik?" Wieder durchströmte ihn dieses seltsame Gefühl daß die Aussprache seines Namens ausgelöste.  
Verzweifelt streckte sie einen Arm nach ihm aus und dieses Bild versetzte ihm den nächsten Stich.  
Sehnte sie sich wirklich nach ihm? Das konnte doch nicht sein, er mußte träumen.  
Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich behutsam zu ihr auf die Bettkannte.  
"Ich bin hier, meine Liebe! Alles ist gut! Brauchst du etwas?"  
Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie der Vicomte vor kurzem ausgesehen hatte.  
"Ich brauche Dich!" entgegnete sie leise.  
Dieses einfache Wort, so klar und voller Ehrlichkeit ausgesprochen trieb ihm  
einen dicken Kloß in den Hals und er war nicht im Stande etwas zu erwidern.  
Peinlich genau war er darauf bedacht gewesen Abstand zu Christine zu halten, sie  
nicht zu berühren, denn er wollte sie nicht erneut erschrecken.  
Doch ihre Hand suchte nun die seine auf den weißen Laken und als sie sie mit  
ganzer Kraft umschloß liefen ihm heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Mir ist so kalt Erik. Mir scheint es, als würde es nie mehr warm werden!"  
Mit diesen Worten begann sie still zu weinen.  
Die Tränen rannen lautlos über ihre Wangen ohne daß sich ein Laut aus ihrer Kehle stahl.  
Mon Dieu, wie schön sie war!  
Die schillernden Tränen brachen den Schein des Feuers und funkelten wie Diamanten.  
Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er ihr Gesicht um die Tränen, die nicht  
versiegen wollten, sanft fortzuwischen.  
"Du hast mich fortgeschickt, mit Raoul! Warum forderst du zuerst eine  
Entscheidung von mir und erkennst sie dann nicht an? Ich verstehe das nicht"  
fragte sie ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
"Ich wollte nur dein Glück, und was wäre das für ein Glück wenn du hier an mich  
gefesselt wärst. In meiner ewigen Dunkelheit?"  
Nun stahlen sich auch wieder Tränen in seine Augen und brannten heiß unter seiner Maske!  
"Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet!" Nun hob Christine ihre Hand an Eriks  
Gesicht und wischte die Tränen, dort wo sein Gesicht ihr nicht verborgen war, zärtlich fort.  
Mit diesen Tränen verschwand das Phantom und zurück blieb nur der Mann der sie  
liebte. Auf seine Weise, aber er liebte sie. Alles Bedrohliche wurde fortgewaschen und Christines  
Herz quoll über vor Freude.  
Mit sicherer Hand löste sie die Seidenbänder der Maske in seinem Haar, das doch  
nicht das seine war.  
"Nicht.." brachte er schwach hervor.  
Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Er konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen, denn er wußte dass er es nicht  
ertragen konnte wenn sie sich wieder voller Abscheu von ihm abwenden würde.  
Die Wärme des Zimmers strich nun sanft über sein gesamtes Gesicht. Kein Laut war  
zu vernehmen und eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, dann fühlte er Christines  
Hand unter seinem Kinn, die ihn zwang sie anzusehen.  
Sie sah ihm mit festem Blick aus ihren schönen, großen Augen an und ein  
versonnenes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.  
Abermals glaubte er zu träumen. Dieser Engel lächelte, wenn sie ihn ansah.  
Zärtlich strich sie über sein Gesicht, an der Stelle die eben noch von der Maske  
verdeckt gewesen war.  
"Keine Angst, ich werde nicht zulassen dass dir jemals wieder jemand wehtut." In ihren Augen  
konnte er nichts als Wärme und aufrichtigkeit sehen.  
Abrupt ließ sie ihn los, schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, ließ sich zurück in  
die Kissen gleiten und zitterte.  
"Engel!"  
-Angst!-  
Sie hatte sich überanstrengt. Wie hatte er das bloß zulassen können?  
"Erik, mir ist so kalt!" Ihre Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander.  
Ein wenig verzweifelt nahm er ihre kühlen Hände in die seinen und rieb sie leicht.  
Sein Trank hatte zwar ihre Lebensgeister geweckt, aber wenn ihr Körper den Kampf  
nicht durchstehen wollte half auch die beste Medizin der Welt nichts.  
"Was kann ich tun mein Engel?" Fast automatisch glitt seine Hand zu seiner  
Maske, die an Christines Seite lag, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest.  
"Ich brauche dich,Erik, ohne dich werde ich erfrieren. Halt mich fest, bitte!"  
Ein flehernder Ausdruck lag in ihrem Blick. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren  
und das Herz schlug ihm, fast schon schmerzhaft, bis zum Hals.  
"Bringst du es über dich, dich zu mir zu legen?"  
Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und trotz ihres Zustands schien sie ein wenig zu erröten.  
Er konnte nicht sprechen. Seine Stimmbänder, die ihm bisher nie den Dienst  
versagt hatten, schienen ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen und so nickte er nur stumm.

_Christine  
_Es war so leicht. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass etwas so leicht sein konnte.  
Er hatte Angst und wer konnte ihm das verdenken, doch sie würde ihm diese Angst  
nehmen, und wenn es das Letzte wäre dass sie tat.  
An Raoul dachte sie nicht.  
Sie dachte sie müsste stark sein, um ihm ins Gesicht lächeln zu können, nachdem  
sie ihm die Maske abgenommen hatte, doch nein.  
Sein Gesicht erschreckte sie nicht länger. Seine Augen waren alles was sie sah.  
Voller Furcht und Tränen. Die Seele die sie darin erblickte war so schrecklich  
verletzt wie sein Gesicht.  
Nichts was bis zu diesem Moment geschehen war hatte noch eine Bedeutung, es  
zählte nur das hier und jetzt.  
Nun gab es wirklich kein Zurück und sie wollte auch nicht zurück um nichts in  
der Welt. Auf einmal verstand sie, was es für ein wundervolles Gefühl es war die  
Regeln dieser Welt für sich selbst außer Kraft zu setzen.Hier unten, in seiner eigenen  
kleinen Welt zählte nur was sie tat und wollte. Keine Regeln, keine Etikette nur  
ihre eigenen Gesetze zählten und die grenzenlose Freiheit.  
Sie gehörte hierher, zu diesem Mann.

_Erik_  
Seine Beine zitterten als er aufstand um auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu gehen. Er streifte  
seine Schuhe ab und ein wenig unbeholfen legte er sich neben sie.  
Immer noch darum bemüht sie nicht zu berühren.  
Mit großer Mühe drehte sie sich zum ihm herum und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Er lag jetzt mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe und wollte ihn ihren Augen versinken.  
Wieder spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange und legte nun ganz behutsam seinen Arm um sie.


	5. Gespräche

_Erik_  
Er war ihr so unglaublich nah, und das nur aus ihrem eigenen Wunsch heraus.  
Ihr Atem strich über seine Wange und nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich sein  
Pulsschlag wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, wagte er es zaghaft den Arm um  
Christine zu legen. Wie um zu bestätigen dass er das Richtige getan hatte schloss  
Christine die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Der  
Vertrauensbeweis den sie ihm damit lieferte war überwältigend. Sie entspannte  
sich sichtlich und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig näher an seine Brust, während  
seine Muskeln noch immer vollkommen verkrampft waren und er es nicht wagte sich auch nur  
einen Zentimeter zu bewegen um sie ja nicht zu stören.  
Und doch genoss er dieses, für ihn, völlig neue Gefühl der Vertrautheit und wachte lange über  
Christines Schlaf. Immer wieder deckte er sie zu, damit sie nicht noch mehr  
Körperwärme verlor. Es war nichts Unsittliches an dem was sie taten und doch  
fühlte er sich ein wenig als übertrete er unausgesprochene Gesetze. Und er genoss  
auch dieses Gefühl, denn die Zuneigung die ihm nun entgegengebracht wurde  
entschädigte ihn für viele Dinge die ihm in seinem Leben wiederfahren waren.  
Hätte man ihn gefragt, er hätte sein Glück nicht in Worte fassen können. Und  
während er noch darüber grübelte womit er dies, nach letzen Abend verdient hatte, entspannte  
sich auch sein Körper und die Augen fielen ihm zu.

Eine sanfte Berührung weckte ihn. Christine hatte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken  
gelegt und fuhr ihm dort ganz zärtlich durchs Haar. Sie lag so nah bei ihm, dass nicht einmal  
eine handbreit Platz zwischen ihnen war. Sie war unirdisch schön und ein wenig Farbe  
war auf ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt.  
"Bonjour, mon coeur! Es tut mir leid dass ich dich wecken muss, aber ich glaube wir  
bekommen Besuch!"  
Sie flüsterte um diese gelöste Stimmung nicht unnötig zu zerstören.  
Doch was sie sagte überflutete seinen Geist mit Wärme, Liebe und vielen  
Informationen und sein schläfriger Verstand tat sich ein wenig schwer damit alles in  
die richtigen Kategorien einzuordnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das stetige  
klingeln einer seiner Alarmglocken.  
Es musste wohl schon Jahre hergewesen sein, dass er eine Nacht durchgeschlafen  
hatte und dass ein so durchdringendes Geräusch nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihn  
zu wecken. War dies überhaupt jemals vorgekommen?  
Er wollte nicht aufstehen, sie nicht verlassen, sondern weiter diesen sonderbar  
schönen und verwirrenden Traum mit ihr träumen.  
Doch der Ton der Alarmglocke erinnerte ihn daran, dass jemand über den See zu  
ihnen gerudert kam.  
Wahrscheinlich der Vicomte, der nach Christine sehen wollte.  
Er wollte dem jungen Mann dieses Bild ersparen, denn er ahnte, dass er es nicht  
verstehen würde und diese Situation vielleicht ein neues Drama auslöste.  
"Ich werde dich für einen Moment verlassen müssen, meine Liebe!" Er nahm ihre  
Hände in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen um, fast ehrfürchtig, einen Kuss  
darauf zu hauchen. Erneut schenkte sie ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Sie hatte so wenig in seiner  
Gegenwart gelächelt, das wurde ihm nun schlagartig bewusst.  
Er setzte sich auf, zog seine Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zum  
Anlegeplatz seines Bootes. Im Hinausgehen nahm er seine Maske vom Boden und  
setzte sie, mit einer zur jahrelangen Gewohnheit gewordenen Bewegung, auf. Erst  
jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch ohne dieses normalerweise  
notwendige Requisit wohl und sicher gefühlt hatte. Er lächelte. Dann ging er  
hinaus, aber nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Christine zu werfen.  
Sie warf ihm einen Handkuss zu.

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich und der Vicomte wartete vor dem Tor, dass Eriks  
Wohnung vom See trennte, auf Einlass.  
Er sah bedrückt aus, immer noch voller Sorge und skeptisch wartete er darauf  
dass etwas passierte.  
Als das Tor sich wie von Geisterhand hob, erschrak er ein wenig und zuckte zusammen.  
"Sie haben also ihr Wort gehalten. Ich hätte es ja fast nicht für möglich  
gehalten!" Lautete die leicht sarkastische Begrüßung des Vicomtes als er eintrat.  
"Guten Morgen, Monsieur!" begrüßte Erik ihn und versuchte sich seine gute Laune  
nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen.  
Er hatte das Gefühl keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu haben und maßregelte  
sich, denn er wollte dem Vicomte nicht den geringsten Grund zum Argwohn liefern.  
"Guten Morgen? Sie haben Nerven. Es ist vier Uhr Nachmittag!"  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er wirklich so lange geschlafen.  
"Verzeihen Sie! Hier unten kommt es schon einmal vor, dass man die Zeit vergisst."  
Lautete Eriks knappe Antwort und er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.  
"Wie geht es ihr?"  
"Gut, ich denke wir müssen nun nicht mehr um ihr Leben fürchten. Sie schläft viel  
und ihr Körper holt sich so die Kraft zurück die er benötigt!"  
Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen schritt der Vicomte auf Christines Zimmer zu um  
nach ihr zu sehen.  
Erik ließ ihn gewähren.  
Die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich und Erik nutzte diese Gelegenheit um in sein  
eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, sich zu waschen und seine Kleider zu wechseln.  
Danach setzte er Teewasser auf und bereitete ein kleines Frühstück für Christine.  
Die Zeit verging und der Vicomte war schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit bei  
Christine. Komischerweise beunruhigte dies Erik nicht im Geringsten, nur seine  
Neugier wurde ein wenig geweckt.  
Immer wieder drangen gedämpfte Stimmen an sein Ohr. Sie klangen weder ärgerlich  
noch liebevoll.  
Als er alles für Christines Frühstück gerichtet hatte, sah er sich in seinem  
Wohnzimmer um. Ein heilloses Chaos herrschte hier. Der gestrige Abend und das  
fast stattgefundene Drama hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Viele Möbel waren  
zu Bruch gegangen und in all diesem Durcheinander lag Christines  
Brautschleier, der den er sie gezwungen hatte zu tragen.  
Hier hatte er gestern Abend seinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollen und nun…  
Liebevoll hob er den Spitzenschleier auf, faltete er ihn und legte ihn sorgfältig über eine der  
Stuhllehnen. Dann begann er aufzuräumen und von seinen Möbeln zu retten, was  
noch zu retten war. Viel war es nicht.

Es verging noch einegute Stunde, bis sich die Tür zu Christines  
Schlafzimmer leise öffnete und ein sehr blasser Vicomte die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Im Wohnzimmer waren kaum noch Spuren des gestrigen Abends zu sehen und Erik saß  
zufrieden in einem seiner Sessel und las.  
Er blickte kurz auf als der Vicomte auf ihn zuschlurfte.  
"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut Monsieur?" fragte er, ohne Emotionen irgendwelcher Art  
in seine Stimme zu legen.  
"Nein...nein, danke ... es geht schon!" stammelte Raoul de Chagny.  
Erst jetzt sah Erik, dass der Vicomte den Verlobungsring in der Hand hielt den  
er Christine geschenkt hatte.  
Raoul war stehen geblieben und schien auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Erik zu starren.  
"Sie hat mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie hier bleiben will... bei  
Ihnen, Erik!" Er klang weder verärgert noch traurig, nur verständnislos.  
"Dann ist das wohl ihre Entscheidung! Werden Sie diese Entscheidung akzeptieren  
können, Raoul Vicomte de Chagny?"  
Erik machte sich nun auf alles gefasst. Die Stimmung des jungen Mannes konnte jederzeit von Lethargie  
in Tobsucht umschlagen.  
"Das werde ich wohl müssen! Ich liebe sie, aber ich darf nicht versuchen  
sie festzuhalten."  
Raoul schwieg für einen Moment.  
„ Es ist wohl besser ich gehe jetzt."  
Er resignierte.  
Diese Reaktion hatte Erik nicht erwartet. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet,  
Wut, Trauer sogar Raserei, aber dass der Vicomte diese Situation so ergeben  
akzeptierte erstaunte ihn sichtlich. Doch schnell gewann er seine Fassung zurück und nickte stumm.  
Mit gesengtem Kopf ging der Vicomte davon. Jedoch bevor er das eiserne Tor  
erreichte drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
"Ich werde das Geheimnis ihres Versteckes hüten, Erik. Ihr zuliebe. Aber glauben  
Sie nicht, ich würde Sie nicht wieder aufsuchen, wenn mir zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass  
Sie sie schlecht behandeln."  
Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Boot zu, richtete den Blick auf das dunkle Wasser und warf Christines  
Verlobungsring hinein. Er hinterließ ein paar kleine Ringe an der Oberfläche die in den größeren Wellen,  
die das Boot schlug, aufgingen.  
Wieder sah Erik dem fortrudernden Vicomte nach und hoffte, ihn das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben.  
Zwar hatten sie eine Art unausgesprochen Waffenstillstand während des letzten Tages geschlossen, und doch,  
Erik konnte dem jungen Mann nicht vergeben.

Das Tablett aufnehmend ging er in Richtung von Christines Tür und klopfte an.  
"Komm ruhig herein!" Vernahm er ihre Stimme.  
Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzen. Ihre dunklen Locken bildete einen herrlichen Kontrast  
zu der weißen Chemise die sie trug und lag um ihre Schultern wie eine kostbare Stola.  
"Ich habe dir ein kleines Frühstück zubereitet, obwohl es dafür eigentlich schon  
viel zu spät ist." Er ertappte sich dabei wie er sie unverwandt anstarrte.  
"Danke! Ist Raoul fort?" Ihre Frage klang ein wenig bedrückt.  
"Ja, er ist fort!"  
Erik setzte sich zur ihr auf die Bettkante und stellte das Tablett auf ihrem  
Nachttisch ab.  
"Warum wolltest du zurück zu mir und nun hier bei mir bleiben, Christine? Ich verstehe das nicht!"  
Er musste diese Frage stellen um Klarheit zu gewinnen, auch wenn dies vielleicht der falsche Augenblick war.  
Sie beugte sich vor zum ihm und legte, vollkommen ohne Scheu, ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Stirn  
lag nun an seiner und ihr Haar schirmte sie beide, wie ein Vorhang, vom Rest der Welt ab.  
"Weißt du, mir ist gestern, in mitten all dieses Durcheinanders bewusst geworden,  
dass es für mich wirklich kein zurück mehr gibt. Alles was ich bisher kannte, egal  
ob es Menschen waren oder mein Gesang, meine Umwelt oder meine Einstellung zum  
Leben, wurde mit deinem Auftauchen auf den Kopf gestellt. Es gab eine Zeit in  
der ich mich nach meinem alten Leben zurücksehnte, nach der Normalität und der  
Langeweile. Und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt tauchte Raoul auf und entsprach diesem  
Wunsch voll und ganz. Schließlich war er meine Vergangenheit. Aber mit der Zeit bemerkte ich  
dass dieses normale Leben seinen Reiz für mich verloren hatte. Ich sehnte mich nach deiner Welt  
und deiner gefährlichen Lebendigkeit, die vor allem dann in Erscheinung tritt wenn du wütend bist. Es reizte  
mich mit der Gefahr zu spielen und doch konnte ich Raoul nicht so unsanft vor den Kopf stoßen. Schließlich  
war nicht er derjenige der einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ich hatte ihm ja auch in einem unbedachten, romantisch  
verklärten Augenblick versprochen seine Frau zu werden. Also beschloss ich so zu tun, als ob  
ich mich widerwillig für die Roller in deiner Oper bereit erklärte. Es war die  
einzige Chance die ich sah um dich wiederzusehen und dir versteckt mitzuteilen  
was ich fühle. Sicher hast du geglaubt ich hätte dich verraten, oder!"  
Sie senkte die Stimme und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er schluckte, nickte kurz und die  
Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich beinahe. Fast hätte er eine  
Katastrophe heraufbeschworen nur weil er sie missverstanden hatte.  
Aber wer hätte es ihm verdenken können. Wie hätte er glauben sollen, dass  
Christine wirklich und wahrhaftig zu ihm zurückkehren wollte. Sie war eine gute  
Schauspielerin und wie hätte er ihre gespielten Gefühle für Raoul durchschauen sollen?  
"Deine Musik, das Duett das du für dich und mich geschrieben hast ließ mich allerdings  
jede Vorsicht vergessen. Die Musik verführte mich wie es mir von dir gewünscht hätte  
und ich gab mich ihr vollends hin. Ich glaube dass Raoul in diesem Moment  
Verdacht schöpfte. Ich hatte nur noch Augen für dich und alles um mich herum war vergessen.  
Dann kam dieser schreckliche Augenblick in dem ich dich zwang dein Gesicht preiszugeben, genau  
in dem Moment als du mir dein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hattest. Danach überstürzten sich die Ereignisse, wie  
du weißt und wir flohen. Hast du nicht gemerkt dass ich mich nicht zur Wehr setzte als du mich hierher führtest?  
Als Raoul hier eintraf, so blind vor Liebe und dem Wunsch mich zu retten überkam mich heiße Scham  
darüber wie sehr ich ihn getäuscht hatte. Er durftenicht zu Schaden kommen, nur weil ich dumm genug  
gewesen war ihn in dieses Spiel einzuspannen. Doch du Erik, so rasend vor Wut und Eifersucht, warst  
für keine vernünftige Argumentation mehr empfänglich. Sicher hättest du mir auch nicht geglaubt.  
Ich musste also handeln. Doch schon so lange vorher hatte ich mich für dich entschieden!"  
Diese Worte waren so aufrichtig dass er nicht an ihrer Wahrheit zweifelte.  
"Christine, du musst dich fragen ob du es ertragen könntest die meiste Zeit in  
meiner Gegenwart zu verbringen. Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?"  
Er wollte dass sie sich ihrer Sache ganz sicher war.  
Sie nickte.  
"Ich hatte so lange Zeit zum Nachdenken. Die Zeit in der ich mit deinem Schweigen leben musste und  
mit den belanglosen Reden von Raoul. Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf jeden Augenblick den ich in deiner  
Gesellschaft verbringen darf. Erik, hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Ich liebe dich!"  
Diese drei kleinen Worte waren Balsam für seine geschundene Seele und setzten einen Heilungsprozess in Gang.  
"Aber was ist mit deinem alten Leben und deinem zu Hause?"  
"Mein zu Hause wird immer dort sein wo du bist!" sagte sie und küsste ihn.


End file.
